


A new hobby

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #98 (by anonymous)<br/>Cas takes up knitting and Dean teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new hobby

A strange noise awakens Dean, not that it takes much these days he always feels on red alert anyway. However, this sound was nothing he could place immediately, no not the stealthy sound of a monster it was something else. It wasn’t the creeping sounds of footsteps on carpet or the soft opening of a window, instead it was a definitely human sound and not really all that sneaky or sinister. There is a strange huffing and puffing as Dean looks around the room taking in his surroundings in brief seconds as only he can really do. It seems that this is his whole life he can’t even get one night of real sleep always having to be hyper vigilant he guesses that wherever his dad is now he would be proud but sadly he is miserable. He shouldn’t have to be the one to wake up just because there is someone in his hotel room he should be with friends or Sammy enjoying life and working a normal job. There should be people in his room people he cares about not creepy crawlies and nightmare things either. Even though all of this was depressing he was at least glad he wasn’t dealing with some demon or blood thirsty beast but when he did see what was causing that strange sound he felt something unfamiliar settle in his gut.  


When his eyes land on Cas in the corner he feels himself becoming more worried than seeing any monster waiting for him, Cas is doing something so strange it drives all his normal thinking right out of the window, “Cas, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean snarls. It is hard these days just the sight of Cas brings up so many strange feelings he knows he is just trying to push those feelings away by distancing himself from the angel. Everything about Cas is just so confusing the way he looks at Dean like he is constantly trying to figure out some sort of puzzle that is worth some amazing effort to solve. The way that when he smiles it is almost undetectable except the corner of his lips barely turn upward and his eyes sort of crinkle Dean would almost do anything to make that look happen. That is the problem, right there he just wants to make that man smile and other things deeper things. It is a craving unlike anything Dean has felt before not even with Cassie. So Dean does what he does best pushes all those feelings down and away and instead treats him like shit so that way no one ever has to know and he won’t pollute Cas the way he has everything else. Right now though he is still just amazed by what Cas is going with those deft fingers.  


Cas looks up at Dean his forehead is crinkled in concentration, “If you can’t tell I am busy right now this human past time requires much of my attention.” Cas immediately looks back down at his knitting and what first strikes Dean as another annoying Cas moment switches to something very funny to him. “You do realize that the hobby you are going at is like for old ladies and spinsters with fifty cats right?” he quips at him knowing that this is probably another losing battle against Cas’ obsession with humanity and his desire to be closer to them. Those endearing traits of Cas the fact that he is completely unaware that a grown man knitting is maybe not an appropriate past time or isn’t “manly” is never even in his mind. That is what Dean, god he hates the word even in his mind, “loves” about him. He is just innocent and pure. Everything that Dean never was and never could be and yet Cas was interested in him thought that he was worth saving.  


Cas has decided to either ignore this last comment or is focusing so hard on his new knitting project he doesn’t respond right away and rather begins counting, after a while he looks up and says “Dean you know you habit of judgment on things that you do not find personally interesting may get you in trouble someday,” and then as an afterthought Cas says, “by the way it is a scarf for you I felt that blue was a masculine enough color that you would actually wear it.” And as always Dean just really doesn’t know what to say except, “Well that super gay, but thanks Cas,” and he thinks maybe there is something to this knitting thing.


End file.
